custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karael
Karael is a Toa of Light from Irania Nui, the former drummer of Rage Against the Makuta, and one of his home island's greatest heroes. His arch-nemesis is Vashkov. History Karael was created with the rest of Irania Nui, as part of a series of tests by the Great Beings when they were designing the Mata Nui robot. He was designated as an Av-Matoran and placed in Av-Iarn. The Chosen Ones One day, after work, Karael and Yezu were attacked by Ikov, who was riding a small speeder. He sent them crashing down towards the sub-levels of the city, and injured them both. A week later, he and Gelik were summoned to meet with Turaga Lome. He transformed them into Toa and tasked them with protecting the city. Whilst Gelik dealt with Rahi outbreaks and street violence, Karael began to track Ikov, who had recently transformed into Vashkov again. Vashkov took Mirtah as a hostage, claiming that he wanted the Military to surrender and Lome's head on a plate, or he would kill Mirtah. When Karael went after Vashkov, he began to kill her anyway, but she died of a different cause. Karael took her body back to Ga-Iarn and started to clear out her apartment, keeping her possesions safe. Onu-Iarn Back at the Iarn Military HQ, Karael was told by Halok that they had the Kanohi Zutekhae and knew where Vashkov was. Halok said that Vashkov was in Onu-Iarn, a mysterious city which was considered to be a myth. Along the way, they met Toa Katon, who offered to join their expedition. Karael accepted. Soon, they arrived at a pile of boulders, uncovering a dead Toa of Earth. After finding Onu Iarn, Karael found some inscriptions detailing Irania Nui's forgotten history. He realised what Vashkov was up to, and followed through into a chamber full of lightning and several others. After meeting up with Katon again, Karael preceded into the final chamber, which was filled with Shadow Rahkshi. One of them accidentally turned Karael into a Toa of Twilight, which gave Karael the powers he needed to defeat them. Karael ventured deep into the city, separated from Katon, and encountered Vashkov for the last time. He beat Vashkov and began interrogating him about Mirtah's death, only to discover that Mirtah had died before Vashkov could kill her. Their final battle awoke the ancient being Rakuta, who had guided the events of Ikov's life to ensure his own freedom. With no need for his servant, Rakuta destroyed vashkov's body and banished his mind to deep space. Seeing an opportunity to test his own physical abilities after years of imprisonment, Rakuta initiated a duel for the fate of Solis Magna. The duel was close but ultimately Karael was the victor. True to his word, Rakuta left the Solis Magna system, for a time. An earthquake suddenly broke out, and Karael went back to rescue his friends. Out in the open, they discovered a huge dome of energy covering the entire island, and Juuloc revealed through his knowledge of ancient inscriptions that the planet Spherus Magna was reforming, and Irania Nui was returning home. Karael remains on Irania Nui as a well-respected member of the Toa Iarn. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Karael had the potential to harness minuscule amounts of light energy and disguise his outward appearance. As a Toa, Karael controls Light. He can create lasers, beams of light, and is experimenting with increased speed and solid light projections. Karael can also change his appearance and colors by bending light. Karael was initially very accepting of events, letting things unfold around him, until Mirtah's death. This event changed him. Mask and Tools Karael wears a Kanohi Kualsi, the Mask of Quick-Travel, which lets him teleport to anywhere that is within his sight. He carries twin Sun Sabers, capable of channeling his elemental light powers. Appearances *''The Legacy Chronicles'' **''Karael's Blog'' (First appearance) **''Irania Nui - City in Turmoil'' **''Fight...Flight...Jadax!'' (Mentioned only) Category:Matoran Category:Light Category:Rage Against The Makuta Category:Ihu Category:Toa Category:Iarn Military Category:The Legacy Chronicles